The invention relates to an arrangement for pressurizing and pressure regulation in test pieces, for example, in pipe sections sealed at both ends for the purpose of carrying out long-duration tests (fatique tests) in accordance with prescribed, sinusoidal pressure variations with and without a constant pressure prescription.
It has proven advantageous to vary the pressure when testing pipes for longitudinal stress and peripheral stress. However, in order to carry out such variations continuously and evenly distributed through all pressure values, the pressure variation must logically be sinusoidal. Indeed, such sinusoidal pressure variations for long-duration tests in test pieces can simply be carried out with the utilization of pressure pistons; however, if only pressure pistons are employed for the production of sinusoidal pressure variations, the amplitude of the pressure variation and also the constant pressure prescription cannot selectively and arbitrarily be set therewith.